To Be With You
by Obsessed01
Summary: “She was so close to him that she could smell him and it was making her dizzy.” More random SS drabble from me...


A/N: Just some random drabble that I think should have happened on Thursday. It's okay though because that episode just taught me not to have any expectations. And so I don't. Not for this Thursday, at least. Maybe later but not now. Oh, and there's something weird going on with my account right now and I can't update my bio or something but I'm trying to figure that out and as soon as I do, episode analysis…es (what is that word when it's plural?) will be up for ten and eleven. Because I know you're all dying to know what I thought.

-

She was so close to him she could smell him and it was making her dizzy. He smelled like he always did, a scent she couldn't describe. It was just Cohen. His side was up against hers and she could feel the heat radiating from his body, even through the cheap leather of her costume. He was holding her hand, mumbling about Picasso and straight lines as he tried to teach her to draw.

She made the mistake of looking at him and he quickly dropped her hand. She was afraid he was going to pull away completely but he just glanced down at her lips. She knew he was thinking about kissing her. She was thinking about kissing him too. But he thought too hard about things and she knew he would never do it.

Lately, she thought too hard about things too. Apparently some of Seth had rubbed off on her. She didn't use to think this much. If she wanted to do something, she did it. She lived her life how she wanted, no regrets.

She took a page from the book of the old Summer Roberts and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. It was light, probably not even considered a kiss, but enough to make him react. And she knew the effect she had on him and she knew that that touch alone halted all thoughts in his head.

And she knew that that was the reason he leaned closer to her face, kissing her again. Really kissing her this time. His hand came up to cup her face as she set the pencil down. She could feel him, lightly prying her lips open as his tongue came out to explore her mouth, somewhere his tongue hadn't been in a long time. Too long.

Zach never kissed her like this. He always seemed hesitant. Safe. Boring. He wanted to stick to the old routine, the old etiquette of making out. And he hardly ever let his hands stray too far from her waist or her face.

Cohen, however, had other feelings. His hands were all over her right now, touching her anywhere he could. And his tongue hardly ever stayed in one spot to long, almost like he was looking for something.

Making out with Zach was boring. Making out with Seth? Now that was exciting. Making out with Cohen was something she could do for hours. If either of them had the willpower. Of course, neither did and clothes were often ripped off and making out turned into…other things.

She stood up, pulling him with her and pushing his track jacket off as she did so. And her costume was just not working anymore and so that had to be removed. She cursed herself for picking such a complicated costume though, because she was having serious trouble getting it off. The boots had to be unzipped and yanked off and then the fishnets. Now, she was working on getting the upper part off which was unexpectedly complicated.

"Hurry up," Seth said, as his hands entertained themselves with other parts of her body.

"I'm trying," she told him before giving up completely. "Get it," she said, letting him work the zipper.

And when he got it off he kissed her again because it had been too long since he had been in the presence of a topless Summer. She pulled his shirt off because she wanted to feel his skin against hers and she hoped the skirt would be easier than the top. They moved to the bed, falling a little ungracefully, and shifted around so she was straddling him.

His hands found their way up her skirt and she decided that it really needed to come off because it was just getting in the way. She had been right, the skirt was easier than the top but his belt was surprisingly hard. She had become quite skilled at this and prided herself on this particular task because Seth rarely went anywhere without a belt but for some reason, the one he chose today was particularly complicated.

After fumbling for a few minutes he asked, "What's the hold up?" She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a "humph" sound. He leaned up, glancing down at his belt and realized she couldn't get it undone. So he took it upon himself to undo it and after that, his pants joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

At this point, Summer probably should have been thinking about Zach and the consequences of her actions. But she couldn't possibly be expected to think coherently when Seth's lips are sliding along her collarbone. And it really had been too long since she was like this. And by like this, I mean, on her back underneath him.

Besides, it wasn't like Zach could possibly find out. Right?

-

Summer's first thoughts when she woke up that morning were about how good it felt to wake up next to Seth again. Her second thoughts were about they had just screwed everything up. Now, nothing made sense. She thought she had gotten over Seth but, clearly, she hadn't. But Zach was a nice guy. And he was super cute.

Seth stirred next to her, bringing his free hand up to rub his eyes. She watched as he opened them and took in his surroundings. Sitting up, his look changed from content to confused. Glancing at Summer, he said, "Am I dreaming?"

She giggled and leaned up, kissing him. "You're not dreaming," she told him. "You really are waking up in my bed."

"And you really are naked?" he said, asking for clarification.

She nodded.

Seth turned his face upward and said, "Thank you, God. I don't even care that you didn't get me that Tammy Talks A Lot I asked for in the third grade because I heard those things sucked anyway."

"You asked God for a Tammy Talks A Lot?"

"Long story," Seth said, waving it off. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him and nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Seth," she said. "Your parents are going to kill you."

"Don't care," he said, his lips still moving along her neck. "I'm in bed with you and you don't have any clothes on and I don't have any clothes on and I can think of ten things we could do that are better than worrying about what my parents will do to me when I get home."

"Ten? Really?" she said as they laid back down.

"Ten."

Summer was about to respond when her cell phone went off. She groaned as she sat up again, grabbing it from her nightstand. Her caller ID informed her that it was Zach and she debated whether or not she should answer. Flipping it open she said, "Hey, sweetie."

"Where have you been? I called, like, ten times," he told her.

"Sorry, I was…busy," she said, smiling at Seth.

"Did Seth draw you? How did it turn out? Because I'm meeting with the guy from Wildstorm today and I need those drawings."

"Yeah, he drew me. They're great. He'll have them today."

"Excellent. Do you want me to pick you up this morning?"

"No," Summer said quickly. "No, it's fine. I'm just going to take my car. I'll see you there."

"Okay, bye," Zach said and she shut her phone.

She looked at Seth who was propped up on his elbow and looking very serious. "Seth—"

He cut her off. "What about Zach?"

"What about him?" she asked.

"Zach's your boyfriend," he said, as if she needed to be reminded of this.

"Zach is my boyfriend," she agreed. She leaned down and kissed him softly, using one of her small hands to cup his face. "But I'm here now."

Seth sat up completely now, looking down at his hands. "Yeah, but _here_ doing what?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I just…I need to know what we're doing, Summer," he said, turning to face her.

She looked up at him and her eyes were filled with an innocence she usually tried to mask. She shrugged and picked at a thread on her comforter. "I want to be with you."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Okay."


End file.
